


The Winter Soldier is a Bad Ass Mother

by The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)



Series: The Domestic Lives of Superheroes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Birthday, Bucky is the best kind of mom, Chapters 3 and 4 are explicit, Cute Kids, Family, Farts, First Day of School, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Playdates, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is the best dad, the kind that teaches thir children about how to kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are Superheroes with busy lives and two wonderful children that they love with all their hearts. </p><p>This is a bunch of non sequential slice of life episodes that take place between The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent and The Winter Soldier Goes Public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emergency

             

 

                The Winter Soldier pins his target to the wall by the neck with his boot. Dens process broken, spinal cord severed, target 23 terminated. Winter’s got five more of these fuckers to deal with. Despite SHEILD's best efforts HYDRA has made a comeback in the past three years by getting involved with countries in the Middle East where it’s a lot easier to disguise what they’re doing as something else. Today’s assignment is an emergency response to a small group of specially trained HYDRA operatives who are trying to break in and steal nuclear waste from a bunker in Nevada. The Winter Soldier was coming back from identifying something in New Mexico when he got the call to respond to this. He was the first one there.

                He turns around a corner now within thirty yards of where the vault they’ve broken into is located. Target 24 in hallway. He shoots target 24 in the forehead from ten yards. The vault door is open. Target 25 stands guard with a M-16. Winter’s got no cover. He shields his head with The Weapon and bolts down the hallway. A few bullets hit his vest, a few more bounce off The Weapon. Winter makes the run in 1.2 seconds, knocks the gun out of the target's hand and takes it in his own. He shoots target 24 with his own gun. The Winter Soldier points the gun at the four targets inside the vault. He counts three. Damn. The Winter Soldier shoots two of them dead. The third one he just shoots in the hands, reducing them to stumps. He closes the vault. Leave um, target 28 can’t do shit in there. The Winter Soldier is about to lock the vault when his phone starts ringing. The Winter Soldier clicks the com in his ear so it transfers over to his cell phone.

                “Hello?” Bucky answers.

                “Mommy, we need help. Where are you?” Sasha asks him. Shit, he was supposed to have been home fifteen minutes ago and he forgot to call.

                “I’m sorry Sweet Pea! I forgot to call, I’m in Nevada dealing with HYDRA. Everything's okay. I’ve got one left and then I’m on my way home. I should be there in an hour.” Bucky tells her. She sighs and talks to her brother in the background. Jamie sounds like he’s crying. He gets a call on the other line. Oh now what?

                “Winter.” He answers.

                “We’re here.” Steve says. He and STRIKE just got there apparently. Great that means Steve’s no closer to the kids.

                “I’ve got one I can’t find, there’s a live one in the vault, and the rest are dead. I’ve got to go, something’s going on at home.”

                “What’s going on at home?” Steve asks concernedly. Bucky spots him and his team at the only entrance/exit in the compound.  Bucky switches the call over to the kids.

                “Mommy?” Sasha whines. She usually doesn’t whine, which must mean the situation is serious.

                “Yes baby I’m here.”

                “Jamie got his butt stuck in the toilet again.” AGAIN! Really? This happened two weeks ago, why is this even a reoccurring thing!? He’s never heard of this happening to anyone except for his son. It has officially happened a grand total of four times over the past six months.

                “Okay…” Bucky rubs his eyes as he approaches his mate. Steve shrugs and points at his own ear piece questioningly. Bucky pats Steve on the chest as he passes him on his way out. “Jamie got stuck again.” He tells him. Steve pauses and blinks with his mouth slightly open.

                “Again?” He says, exasperated. Bucky’s out of ear shot on his way to his own Quinjet.

                “Did you try the pam spray?” Bucky asks his daughter.

                “Yes, it did not work this time. He said it hurt and started crying.” Sasha responds.

                “Would you put Jamie on the phone please?” There is some shuffling and then he hears his son sniffle and whimper.

                “Mommy?”

                “Baby what did you do?” Bucky says as he starts up the jet and gets on his way.

                “Sasha’s fault! She left the seat up again!” He cries.

                “That doesn’t give you an excuse to just sit down without looking!” Sasha screeches in the background.

                “It is too your fault! You always do this! You are the only one!” Jamie yells back at her.

                “Okay, okay! Stop!” Bucky yells. “Stop with the yelling it is not helping. Who’s home right now?”

                “I don’t know. Mommy I have to poo.” Jamie whines. Bucky slaps himself in the face and tries not to laugh.

                “You’re stuck on a toilet, why is that a problem?” He asks.

                “Because my butts too far down! I’d poo on myself.” He sobs. Bucky folds his arms on the control console and leans his head against them to hide from the world. “When will you be here?”

                “Not for about an hour. Can you call somebody closer until I get there?” Bucky asks.

                “Sasha’s calling Wade.”

                “Okay call Wade, this sounds like his sort of problem. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

                “Okay… soon?”

                “Very soon.”

.oOo.

                When Bucky gets home his children are playing Mario Cart and eating homemade Mexican food with Wade. Wade smashed the toilet bowl freeing Jamie so he could run to another toilet and poop in peace. Crisis averted.


	2. Play Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the last one. In this the twins are four, last chapter they were seven.

                 Valeria has arranged the area behind a couch to look kind of like what a five year old approximates a wedding chapel to look like. Complete with Christmas decorations, her favorite Barbies, a Bucky Bear (recently re-released by Toy’s R’ Us for a limited time only) to officiate, and some plastic flowers for her bouquet. The other children watch her do this a little dubiously. Lo Ann (Deborah Lo Ann Lebeau), the youngest, plays with her princess dress. Jamie sits with his back against the wall inside a fort they were playing in twenty minutes ago. He liked playing Nazi headquarters invasion a lot more than wedding. He pouts as he dresses and undresses one of Valeria’s Barbies that looks like a male omega. It has long hair like his mommy. Least excited about this new proceeding is Sasha, who is standing near Lo Ann huffing like she’s about to start screaming at any time. Her face is red and scrunched up as she watches Valeria get everything perfect for her ‘big day’.

                 “Okay! Now who’s gonna be my husband?” Valeria says as she holds a finger to her chin. The five year old twists as she puzzles through this important life decision. She looks amongst her suitors and picks. “Lo Ann! You get be my husband because I like your pretty dress!” She explains and points in front of her. “Come on, come get married.” Lo Ann gets to her feet uncertainly. Sasha is giving her the dirtiest look. “Sasha you be my best man.” She instructs.

                 “It’s not best man…” She mutters.

                 “What? Yes it is. You’re my best man. That’s how it works.” Valeria insists.

                 “It’s ‘best guy’ not best man.” Sasha growls.

.oOo.

                  Rogue, Bucky, and Sue sit in the same seats they sat in when they ordered Bucky a vibrator four years ago. Today’s Saturday so they’ve all come together to lets the kids play. The three CSO of NY members will see each other once or twice a week, the kids see each other more often because they all get babysat together by Darcy or Peter. Rogue looked after them for the last couple of months while she had a lot of down time during her second pregnancy. She bounces daughter number two (Rowan) in her arms as they chat.

                 “Really it’s kind of bizarre how good with kids he is. At first when Ah found out he’s over at Peter’s when Peter’s watchin the kids Ah thought it might be a problem. Nope, I think Wade’s almost better with them than Peter is.”

                 “Not as good as Clint, but I agree.” Bucky adds. Then the screaming starts. Not the usual children playing screams, the terror screams accompanied by crocodile tears because something had gone horrible wrong. The three mothers get up to go see what the damage is.

                  Lo Ann is holding her face. She got punched in the eye and fell over, maybe she was pushed, it’s unclear. She can’t really verbalize her story. Jamie is hiding in his fort, having none of it. Sasha is clinging onto Valeria who is screeching at the top of her lungs as she bawls.

                 “Mommy! Mommy!” The little girl calls. Bucky snatches his daughter off the other girl.

                 “What the heck is going on?!” Bucky says sternly. Sue picks her daughter up onto her feet and takes stock of the damage.

                 “She peed me!” Valeria screams. Indeed there is a little wet spot on the girl’s pants. Bucky looks at his daughter critically.

                 “Sasha…” He scolds. “We have talked about this.” Bucky says as he holds her. Sasha’s cute little chin trembles as the four year old begins to cry. “Sasha people won’t want to be your friend if you pee on them.”

                 “I just wanted her to marry ME!” She face plants into her mother’s chest as she moans and sobs. Some alphas are very difficult to potty train because they like to scent mark things and people the old fashioned way. Eventually they understand it's rude and stop. Sasha isn't at that point yet. She pees on her brother all the time which is why he'd hiding. On the floor, Sue sighs and strokes her daughter’s pretty face.

                 “Honey it’s alright, she was just scent marking you. It just means she likes you. You’re a mess, let’s give you a bath. Does Sasha want to come take a bath too?” Sasha nods in her mother’s arms. “Can Sasha come take a bath with you?” Sue asks sweetly. Valeria huffs a few times.

                 “Okay…” She decides warily.

.oOo.

                 Rogue lets Jamie and Lo Ann watch a movie while the two little girls take a bath. By the end of it Bucky and Sue are fairly certain these two are going to be best friends for life. Or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you urge to write! Leave me be! Or not I guess, whatever.
> 
> The Trollop's Tumblr: http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/


	3. Bucky in Heat Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The this chapter will have continuity with the next one.

                **Part 1**

               Most omegas don’t go into heat for at least nine months after they give birth. That can be prolonged by the effects of nursing. It takes Bucky a long time to wean his babies. Part of it’s by choice, then they just don’t want to give it up. Finally when Sasha and Jamie are two and a half they are usually only nursing in the morning.

                It starts as just some curious glances when they’re training. How could he not when he’s got Steve’s head between his thighs. He’s using them to choke Steve out, but his head’s still right there. Steve and Bucky spar for at least an hour every day. It’s actually part of their foreplay now because they fit sex into their shower time. SHEILD has a child care facility that watches the twins when their parents are ‘training’. It works out pretty nicely.

                Bucky hasn’t had a heat in two years and he knows he’s due soon. Still he doesn’t recognize when it starts. Steve gives him a look and asks if he’s okay before training. Bucky shrugs, he goes through all kind of hormonal changes daily. A change in his scent could mean a lot of things. Steve gives him a look that says he’s not fooled. But if Bucky says he’s fine he’s fine. Steve is standing in front of some people who are on his new STRIKE team working for SHEILD. They’re all good but Steve’s training them to be better. Bucky sits in on these little exercises and acts as a target if they need him too. Steve really can’t go full tilt with any of these guys without hurting them but with Bucky he knows he can go as hard as he wants.

                Steve comes at him with three jabs and a kick from the opposite side. Winter blocks all three and returns the kick, his is at head height. Steve ducks his shoulders down so that Bucky’s leg goes over one. He grabs Bucky’s leg and tries to throw him using his own force. Bucky braces his arm and his mate’s back and pulls his body back hard sending them falling backward. Bucky takes the fall on his back but now he’s got Steve in a choke hold. He flips his mate over so that Steve’s face down on the ground with Bucky sitting on his back. Bucky takes out his knife and imitates how he’d stab Steve through the head. Steve starts laughing. Bucky pats his shoulder and puts his knife away. He gets off his mate and gives the team a quick glance over before he stalks back to his chair where he can watch.

               “And that is why everyone is happy Bucky’s on our side.” Steve rolls his neck. “Especially me.” People chuckle and call bullshit, they know why he’s really happy his mate’s on their side. Bucky quirks an eyebrow and the team shuts up. As much as they respect Steve they fear Bucky immensely.

               Steve gestures between himself and Bucky explaining something they just did. Bucky’s not listening. He got a really great nose full of his mate’s smell when they were grappling. Now he’s just watching Steve’s sweat dampened body. Even with his shirt on he can see the evidence of what’s underneath. God he’s cut. His mate has the best body he’s ever seen in his life. His shoulders, his pecks, his abs, his arms, and his ass, it’s all incredible. Steve can lift him up and fuck him while they’re standing. Easily. Of course he can, his mate can bench fifteen hundred pounds. The Weapon has a better grip strength sure, but The Winter Soldier will admit he can’t top that. Steve is saying something to him.

                “You want me to pin you down and shove my big cock inside you?” Steve words don’t line up with the way he calmly explains something about reaction time. Steve turns and walks to go pick something up. Fuck, his ass is perfect. He wonders if Steve’s still has his fingerprints bruised on his right cheek from last night. Steve throws something and The Weapon catches it. Steve keeps talking though honestly Bucky’s a little lost about what.

                “Would you get on your knees for me like a good omega, Buck?” Steve asks confusedly as he looks from Bucky’s face to what he grabbed. Bucky glances down at his mate’s groin and makes no attempt to hide it. He can practically feel his brain turning to mush as he think about what’s inside Steve’s pants. Steve looks worried now. He comes over to him and kneels down in front of him. At this distance Steve can smell how right he was earlier. Steve looks stunned as his pupils dilate.

                “Um… Sorry you’re dismissed.” Steve says to the people he was teaching. They must get it because they get lost. “Shit Buck, you’re really horny aren’t you?” Steve says with a small chuckle as he takes his cellphone out and makes a call.

                “No I’m not.” Bucky has absolutely no idea why he denies that. Steve’s close to him, he wants to touch.

                “Nice try.” Steve says sarcastically. “Hi Maria.” Steve’s call must connect. “Hey, I’m going to need to take some time off for the next oh… give me a week. I think I should have plenty of days saved up.” Steve rubs his brow and glances at Bucky. “My mate’s going into heat and I think he’d be kind of mad if he has to share my time.” He pauses while she says something. “No we’ve got a plan for the kids. They’re going to stay home with a sitter, or actually several, but you know.”

                Bucky takes very little interest in this conversation. Instead he slowly worms his way into Steve’s space where he can nuzzle his mate’s neck. He gasps and exhales against Steve’s scent glands then starts nibbling. Steve gulps and flushes pink. He tries standing to get some space but Bucky just goes with him. “Sorry Maria, gotta go!” Steve hangs up. “Jesus Buck she could probably hear you!”

                “I don’t care.” He stays between the nips he’s peppering along his mate’s jaw to the scent glands on the other side. Steve rubs the tops of his hips. He blinks as another wave of pheromones hits him. The omega rubs their hips together while making quiet breathy noises. Steve dips his head down and presses his face into his mates neck he takes a deep breath. He groans as Bucky’s heat smell penetrates the barrier between reasonable thought and instinct. It’s been so long since Bucky went into heat.

                They only spent one heat together before Bucky got pregnant. When Bucky first came back they were both too depressed and too sick go into a proper rut and heat. This is the second exposure Steve’s had to his mate’s triggering aroma since the ice. Oh fucking hell, he forgot how good this feels. He hasn’t even really touched him yet and he’s getting hard. Bucky fusses to pull back and get his hands on Steve. Steve holds his mate’s body too him, fisting the back of his shirt. Steve snakes his other hand down the back of his mate’s pants. Bucky yips and pushes back against the hand that squeezes his ass. “Oh god Stevie! Fuck!” Steve nudges away from Bucky’s neck and presses their mouths together. Bucky hums as they kiss. The room he creates by pushing back on Steve’s fingers allows Bucky to reach down between them and unfastens his combat pants. Steve presses his fingers against Bucky’s hole. The omega parts his legs wider and grabs his mate by the shoulders. Steve coats his fingers with the slick dripping out of his mate. Omegas never lubricate as much as they do during heat. Steve pushes a finger inside him. Bucky mewls so gratefully and rhythmically presses his ass back onto the intruding digit. Steve pulls his hand out of Bucky’s pants. He rubs his fluid coated fingers together in front of his face, examining the impressive amount of slick Bucky’s body has already produced. Bucky looks between Steve’s fingers and Steve’s face in wonder. The omega’s eyes are huge and dark as he takes deep ragged breaths, waiting for Steve to do something to him. The corner of Steve’s mouth raises mischievously.

                “Want to taste?” He asks. The omega’s eyes open even wider then flutter closed. He licks his lips slowly, the way that drives Steve crazy, and opens his pretty mouth like he’s awaiting something bigger and juicier than Steve’s fingers. Steve’s breathing speeds up and he stiffens in his pants at the sight. He presses the pad of his thumb onto Bucky’s tongue. The omega closes his lips around his alpha’s thumb and sucks. Steve keens as the sensation goes straight to his cock. He strokes Bucky’s cheek with the hand Bucky’s practically preforming fellatio on. Steve scrambles to seize Bucky by the ass with his unoccupied hand. Bucky’s getting so wet. Steve pushes his mate’s pants down to just past his groin. Steve pushes two fingers into his mate with this free hand. His omega is so aroused it doesn’t hurt him at all. Bucky make a high pitch grunt in pleasure. He sucks to the tip of Steve’s thumb and licks the tip. Steve can’t take his eyes off his mate when he simpers at him and glances down and up again.

                “Want to taste?” Bucky mimics as he squeezes his cheeks around Steve’s fingers. Steve growls and attacks his mate with kisses. Bucky lets out a delectable little howl of pleasure between kisses as his alpha pins him to the ground.

.oOo.

                Clint walks down the hall listening to his ipod absentmindedly. He turns into the training room with the weights set only to slam the door shut a second later. He heaves a few times and wonders if he should try some ‘cognitive recalibration’ to get that image out of his head. He really, really, really did not need to see Captain America eating out his mate on the floor of his favorite training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am ridiculously excited to write Bucky and Steve having heat sex. I'm going to try to channel my favorite smut author for this one. If you have not discovered OhCaptainMyCaptain you need to go do that. If you have not noticed, I added art to the first chapter! Check out my photoshop skills. Not my best but still fun. 
> 
> Trollops Tumblr: http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/


	4. Bucky in Heat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe ruts are triggered by an omega in heat. Once a pair bonds,the alpha usually only ruts when their partner is in heat.

                **Part 2**

                As amazing as it is, Bucky can’t be satisfied with just Steve’s tongue during a heat. With all the grace he displayed earlier he grabs Steve and flips him. Bucky gets undressed from the waist down, Steve just gets his pants and underwear pulled out of the way. They kiss quickly and hungrily. The heat and the oral has Bucky lubricated enough to line up the head of Steve’s sizable erection against his entrance and push the tip in without much resistance. Steve growls and claws at his mate’s hip, urging him more vehemently than he normally would. His mate’s ass around him when he’s going into rut is the best physical feeling Steve ever gets. The omega’s thighs tremble as he pushes Steve inside him inch by inch. He’s good at this but the bit of extra girth the rut is giving Steve makes it a more intense stretch than usual. When he finally bottoms out he gasps and leans his hands on Steve’s chest.

                “Whenever you’re ready.”

                “My alpha’s so big…” Bucky trails off as he moves his hips back and forth. Steve stills himself so he can keep his word. He’s burning up underneath Bucky. The omega’s heat scent has enveloped his senses, leaving him completely oblivious to everything except for his sexually ravenous heat-high mate. Steve’s fingers dig into Bucky’s hips as the omega finally starts to pull off him and sink down again. “Fuck Stevie!” He yells between panting and biting his lower lip. Steve rumbles low in his chest. The alpha’s lip twitches up like he’s going to bare his teeth but he never does.  Steve grunts in between breaths and little praises for his mate. Steve is much louder than he normally is. His voice doesn’t even sound the same it’s so husky and feral.

                Bucky rides every inch of Steve for twenty minutes at his pace until the alpha’s cock slips in and out of him with ease.

                “Steve, I-!” Bucky gasps. “You feel so good! I want mor-!”

               “Buck!” Steve takes charge and starts jackhammering his hips up to meet his mate’s ass. Bucky lets out one debauched cry after another as his whole body tightens. The achy desire in his core gets hotter and exquisitely pleasurable as his orgasm builds. He grinds his prostate against the head of his mate’s cock on the upstroke. When Steve takes him rough like this the longest Bucky can last is a minute. He’s so completely consumed by lust that he doesn’t even make it fifteen seconds before he comes onto Steve’s clothed stomach. The omega wails with satisfaction as Steve loses his range of motion when they tie together. Bucky’s orgasm is still lingering while Steve cants his hips and releases. The friction and the warm ejaculate inside him make’s Bucky gasp. Steve’s knot feels huge, almost uncomfortably so. Bucky pants as he tries to accommodate it.

                “I can’t!” Bucky shakes his head but he’s already relaxing around the knot. It depresses the heat-swollen glands inside his ass and gives him relief.

                “Shhh, relax.” Steve hushes as he blissfully strokes his mate’s side.

                “Oh!” Bucky huffs as he finally starts to calm down. His heart’s still hammering and he’s still feverish, but he’s mellowing slowly. Steve is likewise decelerating. Neither of them have gone at it hard enough to be tired from sex yet but the hormones released during knotting do cause lethargy. Bucky carefully leans forward and pillows his head on his folded arms over Steve’s chest. Steve’s hands migrate from his hips to his hair and his back. He pets him lazily as their breathing evens out and they get a little temporary break from their haze. Bucky starts to nod off. Steve isn’t quite that comfortable. Beneath the euphoria he has this underlying feeling something is amiss.

                “Buck?” Steve tilts his head as he starts to become aware of his surroundings. “Bucky.” The omega comes back from the brink of sleep. Bucky peers up at him, still up on cloud nine.

                “What?” He asks as he adjusts his hips so Steve rubs against a good spot inside him. He hums at the little jolt of pleasure.

                “Did we just have sex on the sparring mat?” Steve asks because he honestly isn’t sure if they did or not. Bucky looks at the blue squishy mat under Steve.

                “I think so. Why?” The omega responds lazily. Steve tries to riddle that out.

                “Take a nap, I’ll think of it.”

.oOo.

                It takes forty five minutes before Steve’s knot goes down enough for him to carefully pull out of Bucky’s ass. They’re rushing a bit so it does hurt the omega but only a little. They have too much to take care of before they can completely succumb to their natures. Namely, Sasha and Jamie. Steve changes his shirt to something clean but otherwise they stay as they are. They smell like sex and heat but it doesn’t bother them. In their current frame of mind showing off is a very good idea. They get more than a few curious looks as they encounter people in the hall. Steve keeps a proprietary hand on Bucky’s hip. Nobody’s stupid enough to try anything even though Bucky smells almost irresistible.

                Bucky walks up to the front desk at the SHEILD daycare center. He tucks a sweaty lock of hair behind his ear as he grins at the attendant. She doesn’t quite know what to make of the freshly fucked, heat-high omega in front of her.

                “Good afternoon Sergeant Barnes. Ready to pick up?” She asks politely. Steve keeps a respectful distance away from the childcare area because he knows better than to stink up the place with his rut musk. Bucky goes back and gets their children. He comes back a minute later with their bag of necessities over his shoulder and his Sweat Peas in his arms. Steve loves seeing him like this. Bucky gets the warmest look on his face when he’s holding his babies. Sasha and Jamie are practically toddlers now but they’ll always be babies to Bucky. Bucky transfers Sasha over to Steve gently. The toddlers were taking a nap when Bucky came to get them. They only stirred a little when he picked them up. They seem to be dozing off again.

                Steve drives them home in the SUV. They are now the owners of it ever since Bucky was in labor inside it. Fury just gave it to them with no further explanation. Bucky sits in the back seat nursing Jamie while Sasha naps in her car seat. They’re stuck in traffic for now so Steve takes the opportunity to make some calls on the blue tooth installed in the car. Steve knows how to use blue tooth.

                “Hello Pepper, it’s Steve.” He says easily as if she’s in the car. He’s gotten over the tendency to talk awkwardly loud, although he did it for the first year.

                “Hey, what’s up?” She must be off work if she’s being so informal, Bucky thinks. He’s starting to get feverish again.

                “We’ve had a bit of a surprise today. Um we’re okay for the moment but Buck went into heat a little while ago. Could you check and make sure that room Tony has is stocked up? We’ll be home in fifteen minutes probably but I’m not sure how much time we have.” He glances at Bucky in the back seat. Steve can smell the slick and come dripping out of his ass. He looks content enough with Jamie suckling on him. Breast feeding will dampen the heat, which in this case is a good thing. This one’s very strong. Steve flexes his grip on the steering wheel. Bucky still smells like a batch of cookies straight out of the oven. The alpha’s still hard from the sex they had earlier. The only thing that’s keeping him functional at the moment is the drive to get his children home to safety and get Bucky some place where it’s okay to be vulnerable for a few days.

                “Steve?” Pepper says to see if he’s still there. He wasn’t for a second.

                “Yeah Pepper, sorry. Could you also tell Barton we need him to watch the kids tonight?”

                “Can Tony and I tomorrow?” She asks hopefully.

                “Of course, you can watch them tonight if you like just talk it out with Barton.” Steve says pleasantly as he watches his mate hoist Jamie into his seat. “See you soon Pepper.”

                “Okay, drive safe.” She says.

                Bucky tickles Sasha’s cheek. “Hungry?” He asks as he kisses her blond head. Sasha grumbles sleepily and reaches for her mother. “Yes?”

                “да.” She responds. Bucky beams at her. He’s been teaching them to speak in three languages. English, Russian, and French. The French is so Lo Ann has someone her own age to practice with. Bucky gets situated so she can latch. She always prefers his left nipple because she can trace the grooves on The Weapon while she sucks. Today she doesn’t want to do anything but curl up and nurse. Jamie and Sasha have been unusually docile these past few days because of their mother’s impending heat. Young children are often affected this way by omega heats. Bucky should have picked up on what was going to happen from them.

.oOo.

                “Holy shit, you smell ripe.” Tony comments from the kitchen as the family comes out of the elevator. The fact he can smell them from this distance tells how accurate that statement is.

                “Thanks Tony.” Bucky gives him one of his trade mark ‘go die’ looks. Steve kisses the side of Bucky’s head.

                “I’m going to go make sure Pepper’s got everything under control.”

                “I’m sure she does.” Tony says as he drinks some coffee.

                “Instinct.” Steve supplies.

                “Okay I’m meet you in a minute.” Bucky says as he carries his children to their suite. Jamie is waking up. He rubs his eyes.

                “Mommy was going on?” He asks.

                “Mommy has some things to um… take care of for a few days. You’re going to stay with Uncky in our house.” Bucky explains.

                “Mommy going on mission?” Sasha pipes up groggily.

                “Yup.” He walks into his suite. Clint’s already watching TV.

                “Hey there you are!” He says happily.

                “Uncky!” Jamie shrieks. Bucky sets the twins down on the couch. They pile into Clint’s lap. Just in time, Bucky is getting very uncomfortable again.

                “You know how to do this right?” Bucky asks as he cringes. He really needs Steve.

                “Yes! Yes! Go!” Barton gestures. “Thanks for ruining my favorite train room. Get out of here. Don’t hurt yourself, geezus.”

                Bucky lingers for a second as he watches his children settle in with Barton. They give him a few curious glances but they know what a mission is. They react well to being in the care of others. Bucky fidgets.

                “Okay, give Mommy a kiss.” He kneels down as his children scramble over to him. He kisses their foreheads and strokes their cheeks.

                “Mommy are you okay?” Sasha asks nervously. Bucky nods.

                “’M fine I just miss you already.” He kisses their cheeks one more time. “I’ll be back to visit.” Bucky gets up and waves as he goes. The children are confused about how he’s going to do that if he’s ‘mission’ but the soon forget about it in favor of messing with Uncky.

.oOo.

                 Bucky hate’s leaving his children. Steve hates getting phone calls from Nick Fury informing him that the reason they don't have 'privacy please' signs on the doors to training rooms is because they aren't intended for that kind of use. Steve just about dies when they get back to work and discover the same kind of signs you see on hotel doors on every training room in the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be updating a different story tomorrow if I get to it. I just reconnected with a friend and talked about some of our issues. As it turns out one of them was Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov's relationship. That will be a separate but associated one shot. Look for it if you care. 
> 
> -The Trollop 
> 
> The Trollop's tumblr: http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/


	5. Snacks

              Bucky had another accident when the twins were five years old. He cried, and screamed, and scared the shit out of Steve when the test came back positive. He sobbed and drove to SHEILD HQ without explaining himself. Steve got so flustered he got on his bike and followed him.

              Steve found him doubled over in the medical wing rocking himself back and forth staring blankly ahead.

              “Bucky! What the hell is going on?!” Steve yells in a confused panic. He’s pretty sure Bucky is dying.

              “It’s happening again.” The omega mumbles.

              “What?” Steve kneels down in front of him. “Buck, you are scaring me right now. Please tell me what’s going on!” Steve pleads. Bucky thunks his forehead against Steve’s shoulder.

              “I’m pregnant again.” He groans.

.oOo.

              A year later the twins are in kindergarten and Bucky’s working easy missions while he gets used to working again. It’s easier this time. Darcy or the childcare facility at SHEILD are trusted with the baby at least one day a week. Other than that William stays attached to Bucky at all times.

             The kids are due home at any time. William is napping in the sling around Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky stands in front of the counter chopping up apples and cheese for the kid’s lunchtime snack. He’s had an easy day, training mostly. Just like the first time, he got his body back in a matter of weeks. Rogue hates him. He tells her she should just stop having kids. Four is too many. Bucky thought two was enough. William was a surprise but not a bad one. Despite his utter loathing of pregnancy he likes having a baby around.

             The twins come barreling into the room with their backpacks and coats on still.

             “Hey Sweet Peas. How was it?” Bucky asks as the children clamor onto the stools on the other side of the counter. Bucky pushes the plate of cheese and apples to them and takes an apple for himself. 

             “Alright. Teacher won’t let me write my name in Cyrillic letters.” Sasha says with a pout.

             “Can we have peanut budder?” Jamie asks as he goes over to the cupboard to get it.

             “Sure.” Bucky says as he pokes William to see if he’ll wake up. Nope he’s asleep.

             “Whatcha do today?” Sasha asks as she eats her apple. Jamie sits down next to her with the jar of peanut butter.

             “Um…?” Bucky thinks. “Regular workout plus I did two thousand push-up but then Billy got kind of fussy so I took a break and gave him a bath. Then I took him on his walk and ran laps with the stroller. Then I did laundry. When he started napping, I updated the SHEILD emergency protocols for the 34th and 56th Doom's Day scenarios. Then you two came home.” He takes a piece of cheese and pops it in his mouth. He turns and opens up the fridge, he takes stock of what they have. “What do you want to drink?”

             “Sunny D!” Sasha says.

             “Apple juice.” Jamie says more quietly. Bucky gets both of those out. He stops and pushes a tub of last night’s leftover pasta salad to the side. In the back of their fridge is a clear glass jar with two human eye balls. On the side of it there is a piece of tape that says ‘Do not Touch’.

             “These better not belong to anyone we know.” He says as he glares at the blue irises and little purple veins. They've got to be in some kind preservative solution. Really? In his fridge? He stores his food in this thing.

             “They’re not.” Jamie insists. “Wade brought them over because he said he had to hide them for a few days. He’s coming back on Wednesday to get them.” Sasha nods as she chews on some apple.

             “Why was I not informed that there are human body parts in my refrigerator?”

             “We thought you’d get mad.” Jamie answers.

             “Well I’m not overjoyed. Is this Ethylene Glycol?”

             “Wassat?” Sasha asks. Jamie turns to her and says,

             “Antifreeze.”

             “Oh!” She nods. “Yeah it’s that. That’s what Wade said anyway.”

             “Is that jar good and sealed?” Bucky says skeptically.

             “We asked, he said he’s going to have to open it with a band saw. Then he called us his angels and sang something weird.” Sasha tells.

             “Sweeny Todd song.” Jamie says.

             “Tell him to get it out of there by Wednesday or I’m throwing it out.”

             “Okay.” They answer almost at the same time.

             “Anything else?” Bucky asks as he pokes William’s cheek again to see if he’ll wake up. The baby grumbles and turns away. “You are such a little poop.” Bucky says to William. He looks back up to his older children. Sasha nudges Jamie. Jamie clears his throat. Bucky’s eyes flicker back and forth between them in concern. “What?”

             “We were invited to a birthday party. A civilian birthday party.” Jamie says nervously. “Can we go?” He asks uncertainly. Bucky considers it.

             “I’d have to check out the location first and run a background check but other than that I don’t see why not.” That’s not such a huge deal, he thinks. He does those two things every day.

             “It’s Avengers themed.” Sasha mumbles. Crap. That makes things more complicated.


	6. Birthday Party

              Bucky parks the SUV outside the apartment building the birthday party is being held at. It’s not far from Tony’s tower which says something about what the real-estate must cost. Of course they’re rich, they send their children to the ultra-exclusive private school Bucky sends his kids to. Jamie and Sasha are giving the building the same skeptical look as their mother.

             “So do we want to give him one present or two?”  Sasha asks. They weren’t sure if each child was required to bring one gift. The invitation had both of their names on it. One gift per invitation? Maybe this wasn’t a 'gift' party at all.

             “Two, let’s go with two.” Jamie decides. They each pick up a colorfully decorated package. The wrapping paper has an artist’s interpretation of the avengers on it. None of these people even remotely resemble their family.

             “We’re going to be late. I checked it out yesterday, the house is relatively secure with no bad people for neighbors. The family has a ceramic knife set in the top drawer to the right of the sink. They also have a gun in a safe in the back of the closet in the master bedroom. It’s not loaded but there are bullets with it. The combination to the safe is 12 19 79. You know, in case something happens.” Bucky tells them as he gets out of the car and takes the baby out of his car seat. He grabs his bag and puts Billy in his sling. Sasha exhales a deep breath.

             “Okay, we can do this. They’re just normal people, they aren’t that scary.” She tells herself. Bucky strokes her head comfortingly.

             “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” He tells her.

             “Skyler’s more my friend anyways.” Jamie says. Sasha shakes her head.

             “I can do it.” She insists. “I just… a medium sized group.” She mumbles. Sasha is fine with small groups and perfectly at ease in big crowds, but medium sized groups are distressing to her.

             “Let’s go.” Jamie shifts his present and takes her hand.

             They go into the lobby and take the elevator to the sixth floor. The set up reminds them a lot of Sue’s home in the Baxter Building, except this hallway has balloons and streamers and a banner on the entrance with a big green fist ‘punching through’ the door. Bucky and the twins approach like cautious deer. Finally Bucky pushes the doorbell.

             The door flies open. Of course! Of course it’s a blonde, 120 pound mother with fake boobs and inappropriately tall heels. Bucky resists the urge to grimace.

             “Hi guy! You must be the Grants! At least I hope you are because everybody else is already here!” She says in a voice that seems like it should be asking to see the manager. She laughs at her own joke. Bucky fakes an awkward smile. Jamie saves him.

             “Yup, nice to meet you.” Jamie extends his hand like his father showed him. “James Grant. Skyler and everybody calls me Jamie. It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Skyler’s Mom.”

             “O.M.G you are so cute! You really have got to teach Skyler to do that!” She says to Bucky as if she wants him to train her son to roll over. Sasha nods her head in greeting. “Who’s this pretty baby doll?”

             “Sasha.” She mumbles in the face of this terror. Thankfully a herd of sugar-high children comes and swarms them. Presents are yanked away, high fives are given by the dozens. Bucky counts twenty six children. That’s a lot of high fives. Jamie accepts every one of them. Sasha smiles awkwardly and waves rather than touch. She’s got a problem with hitting people too hard, so she tries to avoid it.

             “Okay kids, let’s get out of the doorway. _Mrs._ Grant, you wanna come in and meet my husband.” She asks Bucky. ‘Mrs. Grant’, like he’s the fucking First Lady. Who is he kidding, he so _is_. Without thinking about what he’s doing he answers,

             “Sure.” He suddenly regrets everything. Mrs. Skyler’s Mom grabs him and pulls him along. If he wasn’t clutching his baby protectively to his chest he would have killed her for touching him like this. Sasha and Jamie go with the group of children to play some Avenger’s themed video game. Absolutely everything about this party is covered in shields, and Iron Man, and Mjolnir. It gets worse.

             They go into the kitchen, away from the children, where Skyler’s father must be. Bucky is concerned that they are so removed from the kids but most of his rational brain shuts down when he spots a very tan, dark haired, muscular middle age man with butter face wearing an ugly version of his mate’s uniform. He takes a pizza out of the oven and flashes Bucky a creepy, bleached smile.

             “Hey there! I’m Kenny ‘Captain’ Wakeman! I see you’ve met my doll Celeste. What’s your name Sir?” He says in his best Cap voice. Bucky feels the need to vomit. He strokes his baby’s back instead and tries not to look awkward. It doesn’t work. Unfortunately for him, he looks absolutely adorable when he’s nervous, flustered, scared, disturbed, or embarrassed. The little pout to his lower lip and his big, deep, searching eyes only endear him more to these people.

             “James Grant. I’m Jamie and Sasha’s mom.” He spits out.  The married couple look at him like he’s a delicious piece of cake. Bucky’s eyebrows crease together in worry.

             “Wow.” Kenny says to his wife.

             “I know right?!” she replies. “I wonder what his mate looks like. I mean Sasha and Jamie are beautiful, but we did not expect you to be this god damn gorgeous.” She shakes her head as she checks him out. Bucky stands there like he’s been cryogenically frozen again. He is expressionless and motionless. He’s doing the thing he does where he doesn’t even look like he’s breathing.

             “Are you going to join the PTA?” Kenny asks as he checks him out too.

             “What?” He blinks and squeezes his eyes closed, hoping that will fix everything.

             “The PTA, The Parent Teacher Association. We basically just boss the teachers around and demand a whole bunch of crazy things for fun then change our minds the next meeting. Its great sport.” Kenny tells him as he sets out the ice cream cake.

             “Of course, we do it for the after parties.” Celeste tells him. Bucky doesn’t want to be there anymore, he never did. He should have known, Avenger’s themed parties are always bad news. It’s like a bad omen and he ignored it because the kids wanted to go. “That’s the real PTA, or as we like to call it, ‘Pass That Ass’!” The couple laughs maniacally. Bucky gulps and thinks about how cornered he is. He has options but he doesn’t want to have to resort to that.

             “I- I’m sorry I don’t know…” He looks down hoping desperately that Billy will start crying, or take a dump, or something to get him the hell out of this situation.

             “Oh sorry Honey!” Celeste says in a tone that suggests he’s naïve for not knowing what the hell these two are up to. “We thought you’d catch on! We’re asking if you want to join our swingers group. You know,” She shrugs innocently. “Get together, trade partners, fool around without it being cheating, have a three way or you know _whatever_.” She says suggestively. Bucky stands there for one more second then turns and walks out to go get his kids and leave. Then their son comes running over to him, probably on his way to his freaky parents, and stops like he’s been struck by lightning. He looks at Bucky and practically has a seizure as he starts screaming his head off in excitement. Billy actually does wake up and start wailing along with him. Sasha and Jamie are at their mother’s side in a flash. Bucky stares at the hysterical child in his way. He would just leave but he can’t comfort his son, move Skyler, and open the door without hurting someone.

             Celeste and Kenny squeeze past the line of ‘Grants’.

             “What’s wrong kiddo?” Kenny asks as he kneels down next to his son. Skyler points at Bucky.

             “THAT’S BUCKY BARNES! AAAAEEHH!” He screeches. Bucky flinches and bounces Billy. He strokes the top of the baby’s head and shushes him but his baby’s not going to calm down until this little bastard shuts the fuck up.

             “What?” Kenny and Celeste say as the look at Bucky again. Bucky glares fearfully at them.

             “No honey that’s not him, Bucky Barnes doesn’t look like a druggie.” Celeste assures. Bucky’s officially had enough of this shit.

             “Wait no!” Kenny says as he squints. The rather unattractive man stands up and either intentionally or unintentionally stands right in Bucky’s way to the door. “Celeste go get the book off the table.” Celeste hurries to do just that. Bucky rolls his eyes and his whole head. At least the screaming kid has calmed down. Now he’s just staring at him with stars in his eyes. The rest of the party has stopped since the screaming episode began. This is a train wreck. Celeste flips through the table top book which is evidentially all about Captain America. Bucky’s seen this book before. Bucky’s life sized face is five pages in. It’s really hard not to recognize him now. He leans his head down and kisses Billy’s wet, warm face. He cleans off the baby while the Wakemans gawk. Sasha looks over at Jamie then up at her mother.

             “Mom can we do it already? This is awkward.” She says.

             “Go ahead.” Bucky pulls William’s blanket over his head and pulls a black cloth out of his pocket. He licks a stripe over it and pushes it to his face. It conforms to his lower face and adheres to create a filtering mask. The kids do the same thing and reach into Bucky’s coat pockets while their mom holds the baby. The kids take out two little capsules. They twist and crack the pill shaped containers. It all happens so fast, the room is full of gas before the occupants know what happened. The Rogers’ step outside the door and wait until everybody’s passed out. It only takes about twenty seconds. They stand there until they count twenty eight thumps. Bucky takes a deep breath as he patiently waits. Once it’s been two minutes, he peels off his mask and pushes the fabric off of Billy’s head. The baby looks around, alert for once in his life. Bucky reaches behind him for his bag.

             “Could you get the kit Baby, I can’t hold him and get it.” He can, but Sasha looks like she needs something to do. Sasha reaches into the bag full of baby stuff. She pulls out a little black container that looks like a pencil box. She opens it up, inside is a bottle of clear liquid and five syringes. “Okay now remember, 1 milliliter for every minute you want them to forget. I milliliter is one little black mark. So fifteen little black marks for each one okay? What’s a milliliter a measurement of?” He says as he watches Jamie and Sasha take turns loading up syringes.

             “Ummm? Wet stuff?” Jamie says uncertainly.

             “Pretty much. You know where the jugular is?” Bucky asks with a small smile on his face. Sasha points at her neck where the vein in located. “Yup.” He opens the door just a little to check if the gas has settled, it has. He opens it the rest of the way with his foot. “Now remember, take your presents back, and try not to bruise with the injections. I’m going to go get the backup supply out of the car and kill the security footage.”Fucking medium sized groups, this is going to take all of black-out drugs. 

             Bucky hurries to go take care of his part. “Avengers parties…” He mutters and scoffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as some of you are aware I just had a birthday, tomorrow I'm going on a trip to Las Vegas to celebrate. Sorry no updates until Tuesday probably. If you haven't read my other work related to this one, you have more than enough to keep you busy this weekend. If you have, check out my tumblr because I'm going to post a rec list tonight,
> 
> -The trollop 
> 
> The Trollop's tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thenotorioustrollop


	7. Daddy

 

                 It’ rare that Steve’s home alone with the kids. Bucky’s assignment ran longer than expected when he target destroyed his return ride. Bucky’s fine, he’s just stranded in Columbia until somebody can get him a dirt bike. Steve’s sure he’ll be home by the morning.

                 “ _So you can feed Billy with the bottle in the fridge. Warm it up under some hot water not the microwave!"_  Bucky tells Steve.

                 “I know Buck, I’ve done this before.” Steve tells him patiently.

                 “ _When have I ever let you feed him? I always feed him._ ”

                 “I’ve done it. Don’t worry.” The microwaves beeps signaling that the popcorn is done.

                 “ _Is that the microwave!? Steve! I said no microwave!_ ”

                 “Popcorn Buck, popcorn.”

                 “ _Oh… sorry. Hey I think I’m about to be attacked by a wild animal. Can I call you back?_ ” Bucky says as he gets quieter. Steve’s heart rate picks up a little.

                 “Okay! Let me know you’re alright later.” Steve rubs his face.

                 “Daddy, can we play the movie?” Jamie asks.

                 “Yeah go ahead.” Bucky hung up. Steve pushes the antenna down on the satellite phone. He takes the popcorn out of the microwave and dumps it into two bowls. One for him and one for his salt loving children. He carries the bowls into the living room. Jamie hits the play button on the remote. The twins are sitting on the couch curled up in a nest. Billy is on the floor on his blanket surrounded by his favorite toys. He’s currently chewing on the foot of a ratty teddy bear. Steve sits down next to the baby on the carpet and hands Jamie and Sasha their popcorn. Steve strokes Billy’s head and maneuvers him so he’s on his back. Billy smiles at his father. Little white tips peek out from his pink gums. He’s teething now. Bucky’s nipples are less than thrilled. Billy puts the foot back in his mouth while Steve plays with his legs. Billy is already uncommonly strong. He’s going to be able to walk in a month or two based on how much he can push back against Steve’s hand. Steve’s almost positive he inherited the effects of the serum. Sasha and Jamie have as well. Sasha can pick her twin up over her head. Jamie can run a six minute mile at six years old. They’re estimating he might be faster than Steve by the times he’s fully grown.

                 “Whatcha thinkin about?” Sasha asks her dad. Steve turn his head. Her face is right next to his. Her legs are up on the back of the couch. Steve gets a dopy smile.

                 “You. How amazing you are.” Steve says honestly. Sasha blushes. She’s only ever does when her father compliments her. It means something different coming from him. She may be a mama’s girl but she worships her father.

                 “Me too?” Jamie asks with a frown. Steve rolls his eyes.

                 “Yes you too.”

                 Satisfied by this they settle in and watch their movie. About half way through Steve gets up and feeds Billy just the way Bucky told him to.

.oOo.

                 It’s twelve at night. Steve’s sitting in the living room sketching Billy as he sleeps. He’s been working on this sketch for the past two weeks in his spare time. He’s managed to capture very good likenesses of his mate and their children together in a family portrait.  It’s extremely rare to get Bucky to even take a photo, let alone smile, so these sketches are what they have for group pictures.

                 “Daddy?” Sasha leans against the wall in the hallway wrapped up in a blanket. Her eyes are red and puffy. Steve smiles understandingly.

                 “Let me put Billy in his crib okay?” He says as he sets aside his art set.

.oOo.

                 Sasha sketches with a 6B pencil over the outline her father drew lightly for her. She’s all bundled up in a blanket sitting on Steve’s lap while the two of them work on a landscape. Sasha’s working on the trees while Steve shades in the sunset. Sasha leans back and studies their work.

                 “What do you think?” She asks. Steve rests his chin on her shoulder as he studies his daughter’s careful work.

                 “I like the leaves.” He says. She drew the leaves in by herself. Not bad for a six year old. Sasha smiles. She goes back to drawing.

                 A few minutes later she sighs heavily, preempting her talking about what woke her up. Steve sits back and adjusts his arms around her. She wipes at her eyes and leans back against his chest.

                 “It was a bad dream about mommy.” She admits. Steve suspected it would be.

                 “Because mommy’s on a mission?” He asks as he holds her close.

                 “No…” She sniffs and turns around. Steve sets the sketch book to the side so she can turn all the way around and curl up against his chest. She feels so small like this. He strokes her back as he waits for her to continue. She swallows. “I dreamed HYDRA found him and took him away. We found him and brought him home but he didn’t want us anymore.” She gets quieter as she talks until by the end her words are barely audible. She bites her lip to keep from crying. Steve cradles her snuggly.

                  “I get that one too.”

                  “How do you make it go away?” She asks in a squeaky voice.

                  “I-.” Steve stops himself before he admits that sometimes he can’t. “Sasha…” He sighs and pulls his head back so he can look at her better. Sasha wipes her eyes and looks up at him with a quivering lip.

                  “Mommy will always love us. No matter what happens, even if HYDRA does something bad to him, our mommy will always be there underneath it all.” Steve says as he rest his forehead on the top of her head.

                  “Like he was before?” She squeaks out. Steve takes a deep breath as he thinks of how his mate was and how hard it would be to have to explain that to their daughter.

                  “No, not like that. Mommy will never be like that again. Not while you’re here.”

.oOo.

                  Bucky gets home at four in the morning. He sets his duffle bag with his uniform in it to the side of the door and goes to check on his family. Steve and Sasha are curled up on the couch sleeping. The TV is playing The Emperor’s New Groove with just the subtitles on. Bucky stops on his path and goes over to them. Steve stirs but Sasha stays asleep. The alpha opens his eyes and looks up at Bucky. Bucky smiles fondly at him and bends down to give him a peck on the lips.

                  “Everything okay?” Bucky asks very quietly. Steve looks down at Sasha and gives her a gentle shake. Sasha startles awake as Bucky squats down in front of her. “Hi Sweet Pea. You okay?” He asks. She reaches forward and clings onto him. Bucky picks his daughter up and holds her firmly. Sasha nods into her mother’s shoulder.

                  Sasha is peacefully back to sleep in her own bed a few minutes later. The nightmares are all Steve’s now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on updating earlier but wound up unable to finish anything before starting something else. For now I'm calling these little sections done. I've got one more thing planned before "The Sequel" begins. You're going to like it I think., it's basically the one shot story of Sasha and Jamie being conceived. I feel like I've pretty much told the story I was hoping to tell with this family and now I'm going to move onto a new set of people. More on what that means soon to come. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	8. Revenge

               Steve and Bucky walk through their front door hand in hand. Bucky drags his left foot, he sprained his ankle. Steve is still trying to pop his ear drums after getting blown up earlier. They just got home from a fourteen hour long mission. Seven straight hours of fighting. Nobody enjoys fighting for seven hours straight. The rest of the time was spent flying and strategizing. Not a fun day.

               Steve collapses onto their couch with Bucky right behind him. The omega flops down on top of his mate as if he were just part of the couch.

               “Ungh!” Steve grunts. His bruised body did not appreciate that. He wraps his arms around his mate anyway. Bucky adjusts himself so he’s comfortable.

               “Son of a bitch, that was a long ass day.” Bucky says into Steve’s chest.

               “No kidding I’ve been needing to do this for hours…”

               “What?” Bucky looks up at him. Steve holds his breath for a second and then farts like a fog horn. Bucky smacks his face back down and covers his mouth and nose.

               “...much better.” Steve says contentedly.

               “Blahkeh!” Bucky hacks before he starts laughing. Steve strokes the back of Bucky’s head as he chuckles. “Do you need to change your shorts? Sweet Jesus!” Bucky keeps laughing.

               “I can never get away with that with the kids around. It’s even worse with the team.”

               “That’s disgusting, like hot garbage and sweat!” Bucky cringes. “What did you eat that made that?!”

               “Tony does in front of everyone all the time. Clint goes out of his way to do it in people’s _faces_ even. But if I did it, it would be the end of the chain of command forever. And it’s pretty hotly debated without flatulence getting involved.”

               “I’ve been in sewers that smelled better than this!”

               “Do you think they realize that I actively try to appear professional in front of them? They think I have a yard stick up my butt, I know that. I just wonder if they realize it’s partially intentional.” Steve continues to ponder aloud. Bucky coughs and wheezes and waves the air away from his face.

               “Why is it lingering?!”

               “Are you alright?”

               “No!” Bucky coughs. “I’ve been gassed!” His eyes are starting to water. Bucky sits up and shakes his head at his mate.

               “It’s not that bad.” Steve tells him critically

               “You think that because it’s yours!” Bucky covers his nose. He gets up and goes over to the fridge.

               “Were you even listening to me at all?”

               “Your concerns are valid.” Bucky says as he takes out the milk.

               “That doesn’t tell me you were- Bucky what are you doing!?” Steve jumps up to stop him from drinking the milk. Bucky polishes off about a glass.

               “Ruining your night?” He says mischievously. Steve looks at him, not quite believing what he’s seeing.

               “You haven’t forgotten you’re lactose intolerant, right?”

               “I’m aware.” Bucky nods slowly as he drinks more milk. Steve grimaces as he watches Bucky swallow.

               “Why are you doing this?” Steve wines.

               “Revenge.” Bucky says with a smirk.

.oOo.

               Steve gets woken up six times that night by Bucky’s farts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this and it was too good not to write. I think I might just add things to this if I come up with them. 
> 
> So for all those people who are invested in this series, I'm trying to get a following going of the next installment. Bucky and Steve will be in it a lot so if you are interested it's called 'The Not-Okay Spiderman and His Better Faring Friends', it's got kind of a depressed feel to the first part but the spirit of this fic and it's predecessor will be in it later. 
> 
> Really do look into that if you like this universe, it's posted now so go subscribe and give me feedback. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	9. Holiday

                “Relax, they’re going to be fine.” Steve tells his anxious mate. Bucky fidgets as Steve paints a cat nose on him. Bucky couldn’t decide what to be despite accompanying his kids to five different stores selling Halloween costumes. Steve bought him some ears and a tail and is now drawing on him to make him into a black cat. He is the sulkiest black cat ever. His kittens are going Trick or Treating for the first time and he is not pleased. Jamie and Sasha are four years old now and still pronouncing the night’s activities as ‘Trigger Treating’. The use of the word ‘trigger’ is not going over well with the nervous mama cat.

                Bucky very firmly drew the line on going door to door in New York City, so tonight they are going out in a neighborhood near the Xavier Westchester estate. Remy and Rogue are hosting the Halloween gathering.

                “Are you guys ready yet?” Rogue calls to Steve and Bucky from the other side of the bathroom door. Steve is still painting on whiskers.

                “We’re almost done.” Steve tells her. He’s dressed as a Vampire. He looks delicious in his fitted suit, fangs, medallion, and ridiculous ascot.

                “Okay, well hurry or we’ll leave without you!” Rogue yells. Bucky claws out of the bathroom so fast Steve can’t stop him. He only has two whiskers on one side but Steve figures that’s as good as it’s going to get. Bucky looks around frantically for his babies. Jamie and Sasha are talking with Lo Ann and the Richards’ kids. Sasha is dressed up as a witch, complete with false warty nose. Jamie is wearing a tiny business suit with a pillow shoved in the front to make him look fat and fake money coming out of the pockets. When he told his parents he wanted to be ‘corporate greed’ for Halloween they couldn’t come up with anything better to personify that. Jamie’s happy with it, he’s four for Pete’s sake. Both of the twins have empty pillow cases clutched in their hands. They look up when they see their mamma cat. They giggle at his nose.

                “You’re not leaving right?” He says as he kneels down next to them. Jamie and Sasha start giggling again. Bucky sighs with relief and pulls them into his arms. Sasha pets his head.

                “It’sokay Kitty Mama, we won’t leave you!” She laughs.

                “I know Sweet Pea, this all just makes me nervous.” Bucky says as he kisses her forehead.

                “It’ll be fun!” Jamie says with a big smile. Bucky smiles uncertainly back. He nods, conceding it will be fun _for them_.

                “All right mon petite amies, dis ship’s ready to sail. Ya’ll ready?” Remy says as he comes out of the kitchen.

                “Yes!” The kids shout in delight. Remy’s been making candied apples for when they get back. He just dipped them and put them aside to cool. Remy claps his gloved hands together, he’s The Phantom of The Opera tonight with Rogue as his Christine. She’s not coming out tonight because she’s going to stay back with their newborn daughter. She’s only three weeks old. Rogue gives her husband a peck on the lips.

                “Take care of um Sug.”

                “Will do Chére.”

                “We’re going?” Reed asks from the doorway to outside. He and Sue have been outside working on Reed’s costume. Every year since he became Mr. Fantastic Reed goes as a balloon animal for Halloween and Sue goes as a clown. This year Reed has a cardboard pot around his shrunken legs and the rest of him has been twisted into a flower. The kids laugh at how silly he looks.

                “You guys done?” Steve says as he admires Reed’s unique costume.

                “Yes!” Sue says with a pleased sigh. It takes a while to get her husband like this.

                “Let’s go!” The kids howl together and stampede out onto the gravel driveway. Rogue and Remy live on the same property as the Xavier mansion but do not share a driveway due to the distance between their homes. The Lebeau’s are located about an eighth of a mile away from a Ritzy neighborhood where they hope to make good on candy. The twins pull their mother along with them as they charge to keep up with the other three children.

.oOo.

                Once they get to the first house Bucky still doesn’t let go. Because apparently letting his children walk thirty feet while still perfectly visible is too much of a leap of faith for Bucky.  

                “You can come with us.” Sasha says understandingly.

                Bucky does they honor of walking the five excited children to the door. Franklin rings the doorbell. Bucky jumps when the door opens and two elderly looking people with candy open the door. The children yell of chorus of “TRIGGERTREAT!”

                “Oh how cute! A little witch, a princess, a dog, an explorer, and what are you?” The lady asks Jamie.

                “I’m corporate greed!” He says proudly. The couple laughs hysterically and gives them all big candy bars. When they walk back to the group Remy warns them that they can only eat one candy before they have their candied apples, so they better choose wisely.

.oOo.

                 The kids last five houses before they stop and pick something to try. Sasha gives her mama cat a two pack of recess peanut butter cups. Bucky splits it with Count Steve. The kids run up to the next house while Bucky stays with Steve and shares in their snack.

                 “See, it’s all turning out fine.” Steve says before he takes a bite. Bucky eyes the artificial fog on the lawn suspiciously.

                 “We’ve only been to seven houses, something could still go-.”

                 The children scream in terror. Bucky gets to them in a second. The kids aren’t done freaking out over the candy bowl with a moving skeleton hand attached to it. They thought it was stationary and then it grabbed Lo Ann’s hand. Franklin starts laughing and the others join him.

                 “Are you okay?” Bucky asks Lo Ann. She wipes her eyes and smiles and starts giggling.

                 “It was scary!” She says with a big grin. Bucky sighs deeply, his heart still pounding against his ribs.

                 “Alright…” The mama cat scowls at the owner of the scary candy bowl. His kittens grab something fast before the hand can tickle them. They cackle and run back to go get their father. He’s also slightly concerned about all the screaming but not as much as Bucky was. He’s been soothed by the laughter.

                 “Daddy!” Sasha and Jamie yell. “Come get a piece of candy!” They grab him by the wrists.

                  “The candy’s not for me guys?” He says in confusion. They haven’t asked him to do this at any of the other houses.

                  “Put it back then afterward! Just come get a piece!” Sasha yells. The sugar and the excitement of the night is getting to her. The owner of the house watches all of them with her bottom lip between her teeth so they don’t laugh. Count Steve has no idea what’s going to happen. Some of the other people in the house crowd around the door to see what’s going on. Bucky steps out of the way so that Steve can get past him. The skeleton hand rests at the top of the bowl like a rather nice decoration. Steve looks at the brunette woman holding the bowl. She nods to go ahead. Sasha and Jamie stand to the side leaning heavily on their mother to watch. Steve slowly reaches forward, exactly the wrong thing to do, the motion sensor picks up Steve’s hand as it enters the bowl. Steve picks up a KitKat bar just as the bowl makes a creepy laughter noise and the skeleton hand springs forward to attack Steve.

                  “Ahhhhhaah!” Steve screams and jumps backwards as if the devil himself just appeared and tried to grab him. Bucky snorts and chuckles at his terrified mate. The kids laugh themselves to the point of tears over Count Captain America getting spooked by a candy bowl.

.oOo.

                  A few more houses down and Steve and Bucky have both become relatively comfortable again. The kids keep jumping at Steve and yelling boo then screaming in laughter. Their happiness has made the couple much more at ease. Bucky walks with his fingers woven between Steve’s and a smile on his face as the kids run back and forth. They’re all high on sugar now, Remy’s doing a good job of wrangling them into a group. Energy is one of Remy’s fortes. Sue and Reed chat together and occasionally get the group together for pictures. Steve and Bucky admire the costumes of other groups. Some are clearly store bought but others are homemade masterpieces like the ones Steve used to make. Of course there are at least five Captain Americas walking around with the rest of the Avengers in varying states of assemblage. 

                 Three houses from the end Sasha and Jamie run back to their parents after going to get candy.

                 “Mommy! Daddy! Come see!” Sasha yells.

                 “You gotta see this!” Jamie yells at the same time. Bucky and Steve look at each other and then to the door. The entrance is facing parallel to the road making them unable to see what’s in the house that’s so interesting.

                 “Is something going to grab me?” Steve asks with a smile.

                 “No we swear!” Jamie says as he gestures for them to follow. Bucky shrugs and follows his kittens. Steve doesn’t let go of his hand as they walk. They turn on the path to the door so that they face the entrance and immediately see what the kids were so excited about. Standing in the doorway is the best Captain America costume either of them has ever seen. If they didn’t know that Steve’s suit is at home being washed they’d believe that this guy is wearing it right now.

                  “Wow.” Steve says. “That’s amazing.” He says to his kids. The Captain America is bent down giving candy to other kids and isn’t paying attention to the family.

                  “No! Wait a second.” Jamie says. He and his sister run up to the front door again to talk to Captain America.

                  “Can we see your mate again?” Jamie asks boldly. The Captain America smiles at Jamie.

                  “Sure, we don’t mind.” He says, he turns to face over his shoulder, “Babe, would you come back for a sec, you’ve got a fan.” The man’s mate comes back into view. If Bucky were a cat, his fur would be standing up at all sides. Captain America’s mate is wearing an accurate reproduction of Bucky’s old outfit. He’s never seen someone dressed up as him before. The moment feels very surreal. Sasha and Jamie turn to see what their parents are doing. The Captain America and Bucky Barnes follow the kid’s line of sight. The two couples look at each other like deer in the headlights. Sasha gets worried. She walks over to her mama cat and tugs on his free hand.

                  “Mommy?” That snaps Bucky out of it he looks down at her and smiles. He squats down next to her.

                  “Thanks for showing me, this is very cool.” Bucky says to his daughter. Steve looks down at the two of them. He was not expecting Bucky to be so normal about this. Bucky just smiles and nods to his speechless impersonator in the doorway. “Come on, we’ve got more houses to get to.” He says as he directs his kids along. Steve waves goodbye to the other couple and follows his family.

.oOo.

                   Bucky eats his candied apple like a happy cat. His babies got tired after an hour and a half of walking around. It was nine thirty when they got back to the Lebeau home. They left shortly after. The twins sleepily munch on their apples as they sit in their car seats in back of the SUV. Steve is driving them all home now.

                   Steve looks over at his mate every now and then and smiles at him. Bucky looks away bashfully.

                   “What?” Bucky asks as he faces the window.

                   “Nothing, just… happy Halloween Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! If you are not a resident of the US know that for one day of the year each year, you are actually missing out on something wonderful. But that's just the opinion of this hardcore costumer. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	10. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid is the name of the six foot two, sixty five year old, body building champion, ex-Stasi agent that delivered Bucky's twins.

                Sasha and Jamie fought to get to be the one to press their face against the bullet proof glass of the window. Jamie won so he got the car seat on the right side. The twins have been up since 06:30 hours running around jumping on things and dressing and undressing. Steve made breakfast at 08:00 hours. Bucky stayed awake all night crying. This whole situation is his worst nightmare. He’s terrified of all the things that could go wrong. Yes, half of the staff is ex-alphabet agency, the security is top of the line, Stark paid for a building renovation the year before, Bucky even redesigned the security. Still, as Steve drives the SUV up to the curb where parents can park and drop their kids off at elementary school, Bucky feels the need to vomit. Today is his babies' first day of kindergarten. As soon as Steve parks the car, the kids try to escape.

                “Wait a second!” Steve pleads. The twins stop fiddling with their seatbelts. They look up. Steve takes a picture at just the right time. “We’re taking another one in front of the sign with the name of the school on it.” He says. He gets out and opens the door to help the kids get out of the complicated car seats and make sure they’ve got everything. Bucky stays frozen in the front seat. “Buck?” Steve calls as he helps Sasha down and grabs her backpack for her. “Little help?” Bucky takes a breath and opens the door. He eases himself out of the SUV with a little effort. He’s nine and a half months pregnant with his third child and should be at home resting. He closes the door and opens the one on Jamie’s side. Jamie squirms to get out of his seat excitedly. Bucky takes another deep breath and helps Jamie get out. Steve squeezes in by his side and grabs Jamie’s backpack. Jamie and Sasha both insisted on having blue backpacks with little Captain America shields on them. They had their names embroidered above the shield so they can easily be told apart. Bucky takes the backpacks and makes sure their lunches and their emergency kits are in place. He mutters a check list to himself as he gives a cursory glance to the school supplies they were asked to bring.

                “Mommy?” Sasha asks. Bucky looks down at her.

                “Yeah baby?”

                “Can we go now?” She asks as she gestures to the doors. Bucky looks at Steve, hoping he’ll suddenly decide to hold them back a year. Steve answers for his mate.

                “Yeah! We’ll walk you to your classroom okay? We haven’t seen it yet.” Steve says as he takes the backpacks back from Bucky. Bucky was hoping to just not give them back and then his babies would have to stay with him. They can’t go without their backpacks right? Steve lets Sasha and Jamie put them on themselves. They both look so official with their little coats and first day of school clothes. “Picture first right?”

                “Okay…” They dash to the sign with Steve on their heels. Bucky accidentally whimpers. He follows them at a slower pace.

                “Buck why don’t you get in the picture, I’ll take it.” Steve offers. Bucky nods, he’s too agitated to even think about the implications of having his photo taken. He leans on one side of the sign. Sasha and Jamie crowd around his waist. He looks down at them and his heart aches. They’re trying to figure out how to hug him and pose for the picture with his huge, pregnant belly in the way.

                “Here, stop.” Bucky squats down so he’s at their level. Sasha and Jamie hug onto his neck. Steve takes the picture.

                “Give mommy a kiss, he needs one.” Steve says without the least bit of exaggeration. The twins turn and kiss their mommy on the cheek several times each. Bucky cringes and chuckles but doesn’t try and stop them once. Steve takes three pictures because they’re too cute.

                The first bell of the day rings letting them know they have five minutes to get to class. Bucky flinches at the sound of the bell. He stands up with a grunt and hugs his children to him.

                “Come on it’s time for class!” Jamie yells. He takes his mommy’s hand, Sasha takes the other. Bucky walks with them at his own pace. Try as they might, they can’t make him go faster. “We’re going to be late if we walk this slow!” Jamie pouts.

                 “Baby brother says, ‘it’s this fast or not at all’.” Bucky insists. Steve slips his arm around Bucky’s waist and feels his abdomen with the other hand. The baby actually is moving quite a bit. Steve gives Bucky a look which says ‘alright so you weren’t faking this time’. Bucky smirks back at him to say, ‘as if I’d ever!’

                 They walk through to the wing of the building for kindergarten. Sasha stops in her tracks, doubt suddenly overtaking her.

                 “Wait! What if they don’t know to call me Sasha?” She asks her mommy. Bucky squeezes her hand firmly.

                 “Just explain to them that’s what you go by.” Bucky says with a small concerned frown.

                 “Do I have to do the same thing with my name? Cuz I’m Jamie not James.” He says with a determined head shake.

                 “Its okay they ask you that kind of stuff on the first day.” Bucky tells them. “I’ve spent my whole life telling people to call me Bucky.”

                 “Your name’s not Bucky!?” Sasha says in confusion. Bucky takes his hand away from Jamie so he can pinch his brow.

                 “We are actually going to be late guys, let’s go.” Steve directs. They get to the classroom full of parents and children and see that Bucky is not the only one having trouble saying goodbye. Bucky looks over at Steve. Steve gently pulls him by the waist through the doorway with their, now anxious, children leading the way. The teacher waves to them.

                 “Hi, my name is Ms. Romilda, welcome to our class.” She says to the children. “You can call me Ms. R if you like. What are your names?”

                 “Sasha.”

                 “Jamie.” The children answer quietly they both bite their lips like their mother does when he’s nervous. Ms. Romilda thinks for a minute.

                 “Those are short for Alexandra and James Grant, no?” She says astutely. The kids look shocked, so do their parents. Bucky did an extremely thorough check on this woman and even he’s surprised at how sharp she is. She beams a white but crooked smile. She has a very familiar angular look to her face. Bucky can’t quite place it.

                “Yes…” Sasha says with a slow nod before she smiles back at her new teacher. Ms. Romilda points over to some desks which are very close to a windowless, door-less corner of the classroom where Sasha and Jamie will never have their backs exposed. Bucky swallows a lump in his throat when he looks at how perfect a spot his children are set up in. If he could have picked a place for them to be, that would be it.

                “Those are your desks over there. You can go put your school supplies inside and then over there is the coat rack where we put our backpacks and coats.” The kids nod. She looks up at Bucky and Steve. “You’re welcome to stick around for the next couple of minutes while we get settled in. These two are the last of my class to get here, so if you’d like to ask me any questions go ahead.”

                “Who did you used to work for and why is it not in your record?” Bucky says immediately. Ms. Romilda blinks at him for a moment. She smiles.

                “I was told to expect that from you.” She admits.

                “By who?” Bucky says darkly.

                “My mother.” She answers easily. Bucky and Steve are both stumped on that one. Ms. Romilda takes her ID badge case and turns it over to show them. On the other side of the clear case is a picture of Ms. Romilda posing for a photo with none other than Bucky’s favorite nurse. Ingrid.

                It all suddenly makes perfect sense. Bucky has been talking to Ingrid about his kids starting school at every visit he’s made to go see her in the past couple of weeks for his prenatal appointments. If this is her daughter, she knows everything there is to know about him and his children. For once that actually makes him feel better not worse.

                “You’re Ingrid’s daughter?” Steve says happily. Jamie and Sasha look surprised too. They have met Ingrid a few times these past weeks and before that Ingrid was the midwife at their birth.

                “I am. We can chat anytime you like, but not right now. First day of class and all.” She says. “I’ll let you get acclimated. It was very nice to meet you all finally, and I hope you’re happy to have me as your children’s teacher.”

                “So relieved!” Steve blurts with a sigh that releases tension Bucky didn’t know Steve was carrying.

                “Thank you…” Bucky says to her as he looks sideways at his mate. She nods and goes to speak to the rest of the class.

                “Okay everybody, take your last pictures now. We need to get our day started.” She says pleasantly but with the same authority Bucky has become accustom to being accompanied by a thin German accent. Steve kneels down so he can give his kids a hug on their level.

                “Be good.” He says to his children. They cling to his sides as he picks them up. Jamie and Sasha hug Bucky from where he can comfortably give them a firm hug back.

                “Be however you like, just be safe!” Bucky says a little desperately.

                “We’ll be good and safe.” Jamie chirps.

                “You’ll be back at fourteen hundred hours right?” Sasha squeaks as she starts to cry. Bucky kisses her face.

                “Ssssshhhh! Yes of course we will be. We’ll be right where we were outside.”

                “Okay.”

                “Yes.” Bucky kisses her forehead one more time. Steve sets the kids down and stands by Bucky’s side.

                “I think we’re done here.” Steve says to his mate. Bucky looks down at his children who are looking over to the gathering by the rocking chair on the rug interestedly. Sasha looks back up at her mommy and gives him one more hug before she follows her brother and goes to sit in a circle on the rug. Steve waves goodbye with a smile on his face. Bucky gets choked up as the walk out the door.

                They walk down the hall to where they came in, hand in hand. Bucky chews on his lip and glances at his mate occasionally. Steve raises an eyebrow curiously at him.

                “What?” Steve asks after the fourth time Bucky looks his way and says nothing.

                “You made me think I was going nuttier than usual.” Bucky says with a smack of his lips. “You were freaking out the whole time too and you were just too much of a punk to own up about it.” He accuses.

                “Me? Of course I was nervous! I was terrified! We were handing our children over to the care of strangers! We’ve had them within reach everyday their whole lives up until today and now we’re walking away. How am I not supposed to be losing my mind over that?”

                “I thought it was weird that you weren’t!” Bucky yelps. “So why’d you lead me on?”

                “Because you were doing enough worrying for both of us.” He says with the flash of a gleaming smile. Bucky gives him a ‘go fuck off’ quirk of his brow. “If we both were a mess, the kids would get scared. One of us had to at least look like we had it together and at least when you’re freaked out you're kind of cute.”

                “Kind of?” Bucky questions jokily. “That’s bullshit, I’m adorable when I’m scared. And sexy when I’m worried.” Bucky quips with a cocky grin. Steve snorts at his ridiculously charming mate acting rather like himself before the war. Steve lets go of his hand so he can wrap it around Bucky’s waist and hold his other one. Bucky leans into Steve’s side. “So what are we going to do with all this free time we now have between now and two?” Bucky asks as they approach their car.

                “I was thinking about going home, putting pot roast on for dinner, reading that file Fury sent me, and then maybe…fucking you into labor?” Steve says mischievously as he parts from Bucky to get into the driver’s side. Bucky opens the passengers door and gives his mate a dirty look.

                “You can fuck me,” He chuckles with a tinge of purr to it. “Trust me you’re going to be fucking me,” He licks his lips. “But I am not going into labor until after fourteen hundred hours. Get your head out of your ass Rogers, we’ve got kids to pick up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated two stories today. Bam. 
> 
> -The Trollop

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't rest for even a full day before I started writing again.


End file.
